


Dancing Queen

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine Chekov [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Chekov is bored, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov is bored and decides to be the dancing queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://imaginechekov.tumblr.com/post/54319613515/imagine-chekov-roller-skating-to-dancing-queen

The captain had sent Scotty to the hangar where the shuttles were parked to check on the system for whatever reason. Mumbling and grumbling about the way Kirk ordered him around again, the engineer stepped into the hangar – and froze on the spot.

 

ABBA's “Dancing Queen” was blaring out of two giant speakers. In the middle of the vast space between the storing units, Chekov was dancing and jumping back and forth to the music. On roller skates.

“See that girl, watch that scene, she is the dancing queen”

Chekov was humming the melody, with a concentrated look on his face he skipped over a box and whirled around himself before taking two long strides. Scotty couldn't help but stare as the boy skated around the hangar, skilfully drawing circles, pirouetting and dancing. _He must be very bored indeed_ , the engineer thought. Chekov took a turn and approached him. When Scotty entered his field of vision, the boy stumbled, tripped and crashed onto the floor. Blushing hard he scrambled about to reach his speakers, finally turning off the music. “Mr. Scott, seer, I deedn't … you weren't … I'm so sorry!”

“Chekov, are you bored, by any chance?” Scotty barely bit back his laugh, but managed to hold up a straight face.

“A … a leettle beet, seer.” Chekov admitted, looking at the floor and avoiding eye contact.

“Come on then, the captain wants me to look over the system. I could use a hand”


End file.
